Wolverine's girl
by Missin-in-action
Summary: Wolverines got a daughter. problem is he thinks shes dead so when she comes by the school, half dead, alone and on the run... Wolverine must choose... open up his past filled with dark, hidden secrets or.. read on to find out...   i suck at summaries :/
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine's girl

Chapter 1

I stumbled and looked over my shoulder. A bullet whizzed past my ear. I flinched and veered right. Another bullet hit my already injured left side. I gasped and ran out onto a road. I looked left and saw a massive…. school? I instantly recognised it from some old papers.

I ran up to the gates, pushed them open and quickly shut them behind me. Peeking carefully between the gaps in the fence, I saw my pursuers running down the road, past the school. I sighed and sank down to the ground. I heard warning bells going off in my head. I jerked to my feet, fear darting through me as I nearly crumpled to the ground. I moved away from the wall and stumbled. I managed to walk a few steps I stumbled again. Realisation hit me that I had grown so weak; blood had stopped dripping from my many wounds.

I hugged my side and dragged myself up to the front door. I raised my hand and managed to knock before sinking slowly to my knees. The door opened within a few seconds and revealed a girl just a few years older than me. Her hair was dark brown except for her fringe which was the purest white.

I reached out my hand, "please" I whispered before closing my eyes and collapsing, unconscious, on the ground.

I held still, pretending I was still unconscious when I heard someone arguing.

"No. Don't give her a transfusion. .!" that voice… I knew that voice.

"But Logan she needs it! She won't survive otherwise" that one I didn't know.

I heard the male voice growl something unintelligible before another voice interrupted him.

"You obviously know her Logan, so why don't you explain why she doesn't need a transfusion" that voice was calm, controlled.

"No"

"Fine if you want her to die…

"No. I know what to do. Get out of the room."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

I heard footsteps and a wheelchair squeak, then a door opening and closing. I heard footsteps (high heels?) approaching where I was lying. I didn't open my eyes, only tensed when I felt 2 fingers press gently against my temples. I jerked slightly when I felt a mind link open that I had thought was long forgotten.

I lashed out with my feet, catching him in the chest. I flipped high and landed on my feet, snarling. I growled angrily when I saw who I was facing.

"You left me for dead!" I hissed, voice hoarse from being unused.

He just studied me carefully. I held my aggressive stance, feeling self-conscious. I hadn't eaten in a long time and my bones showed clearly. I had bruises from years of imprisonment. I was 14 and had suffered more then all of them together.

I was startled out of my more… painful memories by Logan clearing his throat.

"I take it you can still shift?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded slightly, still very annoyed. He grinned but it was soon replaced by a frown of concentration.

-You still remember training?-

I just snarled.

-I'll take that as a yes-

I tensed slightly…

"GO!" he roared as I launched myself forward.

He dodged my attacks while saying, "Viper, lioness, jaguar, orca, wolf, sea eagle…" it went on and on… every animal he could think of. I flashed through every animal with ease. Then he started with the more… complicated animals.

"Dragon, wraith, wyvern, PHEONIX!" I exploded into flames and shot towards him. I reached his face and clawed at his eyes. His fist came out of nowhere and hit me in the head. Dazed, I flew off course and landed on the floor. I looked up in time to see a leather boot coming towards me. I leapt up as a wolf and lunged for his throat. His claws appeared quickly and slashed at my fur. I changed to a flea and jumped onto the ceiling. Wolverine whirled around, searching for me. Slowly he straightened up and walked towards the door. I landed quietly behind him as a lynx. I crept forward and tensed to jump. Suddenly he turned, facing me. I leapt anyway. He batted me away, claws slicing through my fur to my skin. I hissed and turned to leap again but stopped short, sniffing the air. I turned towards the new threat. I stalked ever closer to the mysterious ticking noise. As I crept closer I was hit by the realisation of where the ticking noise was coming from.

It was a bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine's girl

_Ok so in this chapter you find out the name of the mysterious girl that turns into any animal she fancies :) plz comment, like etc etc :D also there will be something twice from 2 different people's views so if you don't quite get it... inbox me and i'll explain_

_DISCLAIMER: anything x-meny_

_CLAIMER: Taelia and anything you don't recognise :)_

Chapter 2

I stopped dead and turned to study the bomb. As the seconds down counted down, I remembered what this particular bomb does. Depending on the personal, the bomb strips the flesh from the body, crushes internal organs or just causes indescribable pain. 9 seconds. I was filled with panic but yet strangely calm. I then noticed that _he_ was still there. Right in the line of fire. I lunged forward, pushing him out of the way while endangering myself as the last few seconds counted down. I saw shock appear on the faces of the other people in the room. I saw the girl with the funny fringe helping _him_ up. Rogue I heard someone call her. I turned toward the bomb and raised my chin proudly.

Ba-dump

Silence. Nothing except the faint beating of my heart.

Ba-dump

I opened my eyes, well at least I tried. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my legs either. I assumed I was trapped under some sort of structure. Cool air rushed past my hand. Wait… what? I thought hard and my fingers twitched. Ok so I can move my hand… kinda. I strained my ears and heard manic footsteps and frantic, muted talking. Suddenly, vibrations came through the ground toward me. I stretched my fingers as far as I could. I managed to brush something. The vibrations stopped and I heard a gasp.

"Logan…" the voice was quiet but I managed to recognise it. It was Rogue, "Logan!" she said, louder than before.

I heard pounding feet, then a weird slicing sound. Blinding light gradually appeared against my eyelids. I held still. I heard a low growling and I smelt that Wolverine was really pissed off and… worried? I waited until I got some more feeling in my legs. I suddenly realised that my legs were broken. Damn. That makes things complicated. The rest of whatever-the-hell-that-piece-of-sh*t-that-was-crushing-my-legs was lifted off me. I heard it thud onto the ground away from me as I gathered my strength, ok. Ready… and…

Rogue's POV

I watched in anticipation as Jame- sorry... _Logan_ dug his claws into the metal beam that was crushing the strange girl. I was shocked when she had appeared on the school's doorstep…

_Flashback_

"Checkmate!" I said triumphantly.

"You would have thought that by now I would have won at least one game," Logan muttered, leaning back into his chair after 12 games of chess. I grinned and crossed my arms.

"Ha. Now I get bragging rights" I say, mockingly.

He just glared at me. Suddenly he sat up straighter.

I froze, "What is it?" I whispered.

"Someone's outside" he hissed.

"Friend?"

Logan shook his head as he stood up slowly. He clenched his fists but I raised my hands slightly.

"I'll check..." I said, taking off my gloves. He nodded.

I approached the door carefully. I heard a faint knock and quickened my pace. I opened it and was surprised to see a small, young, very thin girl. What caught my attention was her vibrant, shimmering sunset red hair. My eyes travelled down to her midnight blue tips. I looked back at her and saw that she was holding her side with one hand. I was shocked when she raised her head. So many scars! She stretched out her other hand.

"Please…" she managed to whisper before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the ground. I reached for her before I knew what I was doing. I caught her and just held her for a second before I realised that I was probably draining her essence. I jerked back. Hang on, I thought. I don't feel the tugging sensation I normally get when I touch someone without my gloves. Then I realised I couldn't harm this girl even if I wanted to. I felt something warm running down my arm. I looked down. Blood was pouring from the girl

"LOGAN!" I screamed, near hysteria.

He came tearing round the corner, closely followed by Ororo, Hank and Prof. X.

Logan stopped short and paled slightly when he saw the girl in my arms. Hank didn't see this and rammed straight into him.

Prof. X to one look at the girl in my arms and sent, by the looks of it, a telepathic message to Jean.

Ororo and Hank then turned and ran back inside, probably going to alert the other X-men.

"Bring her inside." Prof. X said grimly.

I nodded as he turned and went inside. I looked at Logan.

"Hey," I said. He looked up at me and I was scared. I had only ever seen that expression on his face before once, and that was because I nearly died.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Who is she?" I enquired. He looked back at the girl and stood up, extending a hand to me. I hastily handed over the girl and pulled myself to my feet, slipping on my gloves.

"Well?"

"Promise not to tell anyone til I say so?" he said quietly.

I looked at him, surprised.

"Rogue, it's very important that you don't repeat what I say. Ok?" he said forcefully. I nodded, scared now. He turned and said something I never expected.

_End of Flashback_

I knelt next to the girl. She was still… too still. Suddenly her eyelid twitched and snapped open. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she took in her situation. She pushed herself up using her hands. She tensed and leapt forward as a… wolf? She jumped straight up and over our heads, landing awkwardly. That's when I noticed that her back legs were out of place, broken. She whirled sharply and went to run in the other direction but Storm blocked her way. She snarled and turned back into a girl again. She eyed us warily as we formed a circle around her. She twisted her ankles sharply and they cracked. She stood up straight, all signs of broken bones gone. I looked at Wolverine. His face was set in his usual frown.

"We don't want to hurt you, child," Professor Xavier said calmly.

She snorted, "Yeah like I'll believe that."

Lightning crackled near her head. She just glared at Storm.

"Who are you people anyway" she hissed. Huh it seems she can't talk normally.

"We, my child, help people like you." That was X again.

"What, mutants? Uh huh. You," she pointed at Logan, "Explain."

He sighed, "Zij spreken de waarheid. je moet luisteren naar wat ze te zeggen hebben. ze willen je helpen." He smirked slightly.

"That what you said and look what happened. You left me for dead!" she retorted.

I raised an eyebrow. Logan's face remained impassive.

"Logan, please explain how you know this girl or I'll do it for you." Now that got some expression.

"OK ok, chill."

He turned to the girl. She glared back.

She shook her head violently, snarling.

This is going to get interesting, I thought.

Taelia's POV

I snarled at Logan. Stupid idiot. I lifted my nose slightly. Ugh what the hell is that disgusting smell? I turned and looked at the old guy in the wheelchair.

-They want to know who you are-

-don't tell them. Something isn't right here- I replied mentally. From Rogue's face I could see that she thought so too.

I had smelled that particular scent before. As I turned slowly in a circle, eyeing each of them warily I placed it. Mystique. Oh joy we got the shape shifter, I thought sarcastically.

Logan, please explain how you know this girl or I'll do it for you."

"OK ok, chill."

I stood still carefully. Logan turned to me. I glared at him.

-Who is it? - He asked. I shook my head violently, snarling. I tensed slightly and suddenly flipped up high and landed behind Mystique. I ducked under an arm and grabbed her (or him?) by the throat. I spun and twisted his (her) wrist, pressing down hard on a pressure point. She shrieked and turned back into her original form. All activity stopped. Confusion, annoyance and anger were the main expressions littering the faces of those in the room.

I dug my nails into her throat, right above the vein. She gagged slightly.

"Where is he?" demanded the dude with the cool shades.

"No idea what you're talking about," sneered Mystique. Logan moved quickly and replaced my grip with his own, flinching slightly when his arm brushed mine. I was hurt but instantly instead I shifted into a lioness and crouched in front of her. Fear appeared in her eyes and she answered quickly.

"Cerebro"

Two of whoever-these-peoples-are ran out of the room, obviously going to rescue the old guy from "Cerebro" whatever that is. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and smoke filled the small space. I coughed and backed away quickly. When the smoke cleared, I growled in frustration. She got away again! I stood up and snarled quietly. I was still surrounded. The Rogue girl was staring at me.

"What" I snapped. She blinked and walked over to Mr. Happy. They started talking quietly, occasionally glancing my way. I hugged myself tightly, wishing I was out in the forest again. I hate enclosed spaces.

I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned and the whole "crew" was standing their looking at me. I dropped my arms and pulled up my 'I don't give a sh!t' act and glared at them.

"Who are you" that was the lady from earlier in the high heels. Yuk, high heels. I shuddered internally.

"Who wants to know?" I said cockily.

"Just answer the bloody question!" Logan snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "take a chill pill Mr. Happy."

He growled. I sighed and crossed my arms.

I felt someone invading my mind and I slammed up my mental blocks.

"Well?" that was funny fringe.

I eyed them warily, and then I felt that I could trust them. They didn't, after all, attack me when my back was turned or when I was unconscious. So I smiled slightly and replied,

"I'm Taelia." I grinned nastily at Logan, who shook his head slightly.

"And I'm Wolverine's daughter."

_A/N so yeah that chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I decided to come up with random nicknames for the X-men. It was just for fillers and stuff but now its fun so ill keep doing that. If you have an idea for a nickname... please say which character and their nickname :) also if I get any names wrong... my bad!_

_Ok so the nicknames for the X-men are as followed:_

_Rogue = funny fringe_

_Wolverine = Mr. happy_

_Summers (a.k.a Cyclops) = dude with cool shades_

_Charles Xavier = old dude, old guy in a wheelchair, wheels_

_Jean Grey = heels_

_I hope that makes it a lot more clearer for you: D_

_Missin-in-action_


	3. Chapter 3

Um... Hi? DONT KILL ME! Oh... wait... you can't... cuz I'm dead already XD! So... I hope you enjoy it?

**WOLVERINE'S POV**

Face palm. There is no other explanation for it. I guess the only people not surprised were Charles and Rogue. I growled angrily at Taelia. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I opened my mouth to give at least one explanation on how this devilish imp appeared in my life when there was a flash of blue and a loud "klonk" as a large metal crate appeared. It stank of carrion. I watched Taelia approach it, curiosity getting the better of her.

-It stinks funny- she commented.

-Like carrion- I replied. She shrugged and proceeded to poke the crate. There was a faint click and the crate burst open. Taelia leapt backward comically. The stink of dead flesh grew stronger as I stared in shock at what was in the crate.

It was wolf.

The fur of what looked like a whole pack of wolves tumbled onto the floor, accompanied by bones, organs and flesh of many wolves along with... A living one!?

It was barely alive. I heard a strangled cry and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taelia launch herself forward into the pile. She dug frantically to get to the wolf. It was then that I recognised the furs. It was the High Mountain pack. My attention was turned back to the living one as Taelia gently lifted the head of the majestic animal and stroked his nose. The wolf managed to give a faint wag of his tail.

"Wolf what have they done to you?" she whispered. Wolf gave a soft whine.

"How many" I asked.

"The whole pack, maybe even the cubs... Wolf thinks that even some from the pack over the ridge came to help and got slaughtered." Taelia began to shake, her face contorting into something monstrous. I instantly knew what was about to happen since I was once on the retrieving end. I grabbed her and yanked her to a cell that we had for obvious reasons. I managed to shove her into the cell before she exploded... Literally.

TAELIA'S POV (wolf form)

I snarled, pacing my glass prison. I glared out at the scene in front of me. The large blue... thing was, by the looks of it, tending to Wolf. Or well... trying to. Wolf was snapping and snarling. I sat back on my haunches and howled. Mentally sighing, I stood up and resumed my pacing. I let another frustrated howl escape my lungs before stepping back and lunged forward, slamming myself into the wall. THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD.

"Will you quit it!" I growled at the speaker. Narrowing my eyes, I stepped back slightly before throwing myself forward again. THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD. I changed quickly to a flea before anyone noticed my lack of pacing. There, I thought. It was a small hole in the wall to allow air to pass through. I shrank to smaller than a micro-thingy and snuck through, pausing for a few seconds before leaping forward (wolf now) and barrelled through the first few x-men, snarling. I sank my teeth into the flesh of Mr. Happy's upper arm when he moved to intercept me. I yanked it out of my way, blood spilling briefly from the wound. I raced to Wolf's side. Standing over his body, I growled sharply at them. They backed off pretty quick smart. Looking down at Wolf made me whine in fear and pain. Changing back to my human form, I gently lifted his body and willingly strode back to my cell. Opening the door one-handed, I slammed it shut behind me. I glared angrily at the 'spectators'. Gently placing Wolf on the supplied bed, I sat with him and completely ignored the others. I remembered something about the Chinese god of the south, the Phoenix (A/N if this isn't true, sorry). The Phoenix's tail was said to have healing powers. I stood up and filled a small bowl full to the brim of water from the sink. Wolf lapped it all up when I placed it in front of him before promptly falling into an uneasy sleep.

It was agonising, waiting till nightfall to tend to Wolf. I sat by his side, watching and waiting. Finally they had all left. I quickly changed to a Phoenix and gently yanked one of my magnificent tail feathers, wincing slightly from the sharp pain. Changing back, I gently ran the tip of the feather over Wolf's wounds. The effect was instant. In no time at all, he was healed and sleeping peacefully. I, on the other hand, was exhausted. I sighed and curled up on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

(A/N she is in wolf form at the mo.)

I was woken by a sharp knocking on the glass wall. I raised my head and blinked sleepy eyes. I rose, shook myself and padded over to wolf, completely ignoring whoever it was. I nosed his side, waking him up. He whined, annoyed that I had woken him, and stood up without a problem. I heard a faint gasp of surprise. My fur melted into human skin as I stood up. I turned my head and saw Rogue holding a covered plate of food which she slid through a small door I hadn't noticed before. I crept closer then pounced on the food, uncovering... French toast?! And orange juice! I stared in shock before replacing the cover, ignoring my growling stomach, and sliding it back through the door. I sat next to Wolf and stroked his fur on his head. He huffed and licked my fingers then he rolled onto his back, baring his stomach. I giggled quietly as I scratched him. Lifting my head I became aware of the conversation taking place outside my cell.

"Why won't she eat it?!" Rogue said, confused.

"Cuz she doesn't trust us." I could almost hear the "DUH" in Logan's tone. Tuning out their conversation, I rolled over onto my side and leant back onto the coarse pillow. I felt Wolf curl up against my back, guarding me from the dangers of the place I now reluctantly called safe.

A/N DONE! Finally :) sorry it took so long :/ I'll post the next one straight away!


	4. Chapter 4

I jerked out of my slumber with a gasp. That was a weird dream... I looked around slightly and saw someone in the shadows of the outside room. Upon closer examination it appeared to be Fringey.

"Sup Fringey?" I said tiredly, rolling over so my face was in the coarse pillow.

"Fringey?!" she sounded slightly insulted. I sighed and faced her, wincing as my ankle clicked sharply.

"Well ya, I aint knowing your name now Fringey am I?" She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Wolf?" I suddenly realised the mutt was gone. She shrugged.

"Dunno. He was gone when I got down here." I frowned, slightly. That mutt better not have left me again.

"Why exactly are you down here?"

"The others went after this AWOL case and left me here to guard you." I snorted, rubbing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Escaping."

"Why?"

"Cuz the ceilings gonna fall in Fringe. Grow some brains and use them!"

She looked insulted, again.

"If you're really Logan's daughter, then why the hell are you stuck in the cell?" I snorted.

"Fringey, if I knew I'd tell you... Or probably not. Not my fault Claws needs to get his head out of his-"

"Oh shut up Taelia." The voice came from behind me, interrupting what I was about to say. I glared at him, before frowning.

Where is Wolf? I walked to the door and kicked it, pushing it open.

"Dude you really need better defences." He just glared at my. Shades walked in behind me, stopping short once he saw me. I spied something shiny on the table, walking up to it I realised it was a small dagger. My dagger.

"So that's where that thing wondered off too... Huh." I picked it up, carefully turning it around in my fingers. I stuck in my hair and turned around again.

"Where is that mutt..." I murmured, poking a scar. This cell is quite comfy... Wolf appeared next to, causing Shades and Fringey to gasp. I slapped his muzzle lightly. Wolf's expression was guilty. He gently gripped my wrist and pulled it, whining. He was saying goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Wolf shrugged and ran off.

"Bloody mutt," I muttered, glaring around, "will you lot scram?! Your presence is annoying me."

"Is she always this rude?"

"Yes. It's worse when she's injured."

I snarled at them. Wolf was gone, now what the hell am I gonna do?

Hey guys... Sorry it's so short :/ Yeah I just quickly did this because I haven't update in like... Forever and this just kinda struck me. Any ideas for the next chapter? Let's make it a contest. You send in your ideas, I'll choose the one I like most and give credit to the idealist :) keep on chillin' villains.

(\_/)

(^0^) /")

((")(")


End file.
